La fac un choix d'homme! 18
by tal'aura
Summary: 18  OS, Bella entre à la fac et retrouve son amour d'ado, Jacob, mais le rival Edward fera tout pour que Bella le choisisse. Qui choisira-t-elle?


**Les perso appartienne à SM, merci.**

**résumé: Bella entre à la fac et retrouve son amour de lycée Jacob Black, qui lui avoue son amour lui aussi. Rival Edward essaie tout pour que Bella le choisisse comme petit ami. Qui prendra-t-elle? Os pour concour Lovelemon in fic.  
**

Fiction Twilight

* * *

**La fac… un choix d'homme!**

**_Point de vue de Bella_**

J'étais nerveuse, pourtant je ne le devrais pas, je m'y attendais... à ces nouveaux étudiants que je ne connaissais pas. Ce n'était pas comme au primaire, quand tu le finis pour aller au lycée l'année d'après et retrouver tous tes amis d'enfance. Ici à Seattle, tout était nouveau pour moi, à part mes deux meilleurs amis qui avaient décidés de me suivre. Edward et Alice, les jumeaux inséparables!

Quand je garai ma voiture dans la cour de stationnement de la fac, le plus loin possible de l'entrée, je restai à l'intérieur. Attendant mes amis. Tous les trois hébergions dans le campus de cette université. Heureusement on m'avait mis avec Alice dans la même chambre, mais ce matin elle voulait débuter son premier jour en s'affichant avec son jumeau, le message sera bien passé auprès des autres étudiants. Donc je me suis retrouvé seule pour cette première journée.

Je sortis de ma voiture, Alice et Edward devraient bientôt arriver. Je jetai un regard furtif vers le bâtiment principal et je virai mes yeux vers la cours, là où tous les étudiants se tenaient. Il y avait plusieurs groupes, comme dans toutes les facs et lycées. Chaque groupe avait un nom; Les _nerdz_, ceux les plus intelligents, surtout avec des lunettes et boutonneux. Oui Edward avait été l'un des meilleurs étudiants du lycée, mais il n'avait pas l'apparence pour faire parti de ce groupe cette année. Je ris intérieurement à cette pensée. Plus loin, assis sur des tables à pique-nique, c'est-à-dire, carrément assis sur la table et non sur les bancs, il y avait des mecs assez costauds aux blousons à l'effigie de la fac. Donc, l'équipe de _foot _de l'université. Non Edward je ne le verrai pas là non plus.

Je me rendis alors compte que je cherchais le bon groupe pour mon meilleur ami. Ça me faisait rigoler. Mon rire intérieur se fit arrêter par des rires stridents à au moins cent mètres derrière moi. Je me retournai et tout de suite je compris qu'il s'agissait des pom-pom girl, pratiquement tous blondes à queue de cheval, habillée en rouge une sucette à la bouche. Je ris encore. Ni Alice ni moi-même ne pourrait faire partie de cette troupe. Je ne me vois pas essayer de faire une pyramide, pas avec ma maladresse. À part ses trois groupes, il y avait aussi, les afro-américain, les côtes de cuir et les solitaires. Il n'y avait aucun groupe à lequel nous pourrions appartenir. À nous trois nous en ferons qu'un seul.

Une demi heure d'attente et toujours pas les jumeaux en vue, ils devaient surement se montrer à toute la fac avant de venir me rejoindre. Je soupirai. Je verrouillai ma camionnette et commençai à marcher vers le bâtiment quand j'aperçus au loin une silhouette qui m'était très familière. Je souris quand je reconnus le mec qui s'approchait de moi un sac de chamalow à la main.

«Bella!»

«Jacob! Mais que fais-tu ici?»

«J'étudies ici.»

Je regardai mon ami de la tête aux pieds. Il y avait un bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Au moins une bonne année.

«Mais je ne savais pas que tu étudiais ici Jake. Tu ne m'avais rien dit.»

Il me sourit.

«Ouais, mais bon, cette fac m'en demande trop, j'ai pas de repos je crois et encore moins le temps d'écrire à mes amis.»

Il se mit à rire. Il avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour bizarre.

«Pourtant Bella je t'ai écris plein de lettres. Tu ne les as pas reçu?»

Je fronçai les sourcils.

«Ah non, jamais! Vas falloir que je parle avec Charlie!»

À moins qu'il s'était trompé en notant mon adresse sur un papier. Il fourra sa main dans sa poche.

«Ah tiens, j'allais justement te la poster.»

Il me tendit une enveloppe. Il avait tout de même continué à m'écrire, malgré que je ne lui aie jamais répondu. Je pris l'enveloppe et regardai en premier lieu l'adresse postale. Je soupirai et ris doucement.

«Jacob… tu n'as pas la bonne adresse!»

Il rit à son tour.

«Tu savais Jake que les courriels existent?»

Il sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Nous parlâmes quelques minutes de plus avant que son visage ne change en visage d'ange et qu'il se décide à se pencher vers moi et qu'il pose ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Ce qui m'avait surpris. Enfin, il s'était décidé à m'embrasser! Je l'avais toujours aimé, j'avais toujours été amoureuse de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le lycée de Forks pour la fac. Mais maintenant nous étions à nouveau ensemble. Il m'embrassa longuement, sa main sur ma joue, les miennes autour de son cou. J'étais sur un nuage jusqu'à ce que je sentis Jacob quitter brusquement mes lèvres et qu'une voix, plus que familière me brisa mon _fun_.

«Bats les pattes!»

J'ouvris subitement les yeux sur un Jacob qui faillit tomber à la renverse, lâchant son sac de guimauves, tiré dans le dos par une main d'un Edward en colère. Mais c'était moi qui allais être en colère maintenant.

«Edward Antony Cullen! Tu fais quoi là?»

Il lâcha Jacob, surpris par ma réaction, qu'Alice rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

«Il était entrain de t'agresser!»

Je soupirai fortement.

«Non Edward, il m'embrassait! Je l'ai voulu!»

Mon meilleur ami me regarda d'un air que je n'avais jamais vu, son regard émeraude était triste et perdu. Jacob s'approcha et se plaça à coté de moi.

«Je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi Bella. On a un gros problème là.»

Oui maintenant que j'en étais sûr, on avait un gros problème.

«Je l'avais remarqué Jacob.»

Alice me regarda d'un air que je ne connaissais que trop bien, celui qu'elle faisait quand Edward avait besoin de moi, de mon réconfort. Mais je ne pouvais pas cette fois-ci. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alice prit la parole quand elle vit que je ne réagirais pas à son regard.

«Bella tu vas faire quoi avec ça?»

Je soupirai et pris la main de Jacob dans la mienne.

«Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je…»

Je ne pouvais aimer deux mecs en même temps. Oui j'étais amoureuse d'Edward, mais Jacob avait fait les premiers pas, maintenant j'avais choisi et c'était Jacob! Je réalisai tout de même qu'Edward se sentait mal, qu'il n'était pas bien dans sa peau en ce moment. Je réagis rapidement quand il décida de tourner les talons, tirant sa sœur par le bras.

«Attends Edward! On doit ce parler!»

Mais je n'eus pas besoin de le ramener moi-même, un mec costaud et grand, le fit à ma place. Edward ne se débattit même pas.

«Salut, je suis Emmett et voici Sam.»

Il lâcha Edward.

«Emmett, Sam!»

Je regardai Jacob, il connaissait ses mecs!

«Bravo Jacob, ce bizutage est gagné!»

Bizutage? Je me plantai devant le bronzé.

«Explique-moi!»

Sam regarda Jacob d'un sourire.

«Il a réussis son admission dans la fratrie de la fac. On lui a demandé de prendre n'importe quelle fille et de l'embrasser et d'essayer de faire briser le cœur du mec de la fille.»

Ça c'était le comble! Il avait triché. Je posai mes poings sur les hanches.

«Ça compte pas!»

Jacob me jeta un regard noir. Je lui souris moqueusement.

«Ah bon?» Me dit Emmett.

«Oui. Jacob et moi sommes amis depuis longtemps et il savait pertinemment que je ne refuserai pas son baiser, mais par contre, le comment il savait qu'Edward allait en être touché, seul lui pourrait le dire.»

Sam et Emmett soupirèrent.

«Jake?»

«Ouais, je sais j'ai triché, mais comment savoir si une fille accepterait un baiser de ma part?»

«Laisse tomber, on veut savoir comment tu savais pour Edward?»

«Ah ça! Au lycée je voyais bien dont la façon qu'il regardait Bella. Il est amoureux d'elle ça ce voit!»

Je soupirai et plongeai mon regard dans celui d'Edward, il évita subitement le mien.

«Ok Jake recommence à zéro!»

Les deux mecs quittèrent la place, sauf Jacob.

«Bella, je…»

«Va-t-en! On se parle plus tard.»

Mon ami nous laissa seul. Je devais parler à Edward. Je m'approchai de lui.

«Regarde-moi!»

Il dirigea ses yeux vers les miens.

«Edward, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.»

«Il ne te mérite pas! Tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait? Il ne t'aime peut être même pas.»

Je soupirai.

«Je… suis amoureuse de lui Edward.»

Il évita de nouveau mon regard et tourna les talons. Je le savais…! Mais il revint vers moi et trop rapidement il m'empoigna le visage et m'embrassa tendrement, moins durement que Jacob. Il était doux. Quand il me lâcha, il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Et moi je suis amoureux de toi!»

«Alors gagne mon cœur!»

Oui il devait gagner mon cœur s'il le voulait.

Les étudiants commençaient à entrer en cours, l'heure était venue de faire connaissance avec nos professeurs et nos pupitres. Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment, suivis d'Edward et d'Alice. J'aurais préféré qu'il me tienne la main… J'entendis des pas s'accélérer et une main chaude prendre la mienne. On aurait dit qu'il lisait dans mes pensées. Il me sourit, je le lui rendis…

Un croissement de grenouille me fit sortir de ma rêverie d'Edward. Il y en avait juste une à nos pieds, je faillis même l'écraser.

«Attention jeune fille!»

Un homme au moins dans la cinquantaine se pencha devant moi pour ramasser la bête, il me souriait de toutes ses dents. Je fronçai un sourcil.

«On a des élèves qui adore libérer nos instrument de travail.»

Je souris et fis une grimace une fois le responsable partis.

«Tu sais Edward, j'ai pas hâte de commencer l'année.»

Il rit, il savait parfaitement que je détestais les dissections de bêtes. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment. Edward attrapa Alice par la manche.

«Va nous chercher nos horaires.»

Elle soupira.

«Comme tu voudras, mais ne bougez pas de là.»

«Entendu!»

Une fois mon amie assez loin, Edward se pencha et m'embrassa de nouveau, tout en caressant mon cou. Je frissonnai à son contact. Quand il me lâcha les lèvres, je lui jetai un regard de questions.

«Tu sais, on a encore 15 minutes avant le début du premier cours.»

Je sourcillai. Il ne pensait pas à ce que je pense?

«Tu veux dire que… qu'on… ici?»

Edward soupira, je compris pourquoi quand j'entendis la voix de Jacob.

«Bella, je veux m'excuser.»

«Vas, je t'écoute!»

Il regarda Edward d'un sourire.

«Sans rancune vieux!»

Je compris pourquoi… Jake venait de gâcher le plaisir d'Edward, de vouloir me faire l'amour maintenant.

«Bella, je me fou que tu ne veux pas de moi, que tu préfère Edward.»

«Jacob, je… je ne sais pas, je t'aime autant que lui, mais je ne peux pas vous prendre tous les deux.»

Edward soupira, Jacob l'observa. Il avait, une arrière pensée à mon avis.

«Edward, je dérange c'est ça?»

«Oui, pas mal beaucoup même! Je m'apprêtais à…»

Edward me dévora des yeux et je devinai que Jacob avait parfaitement compris de quoi il s'agissait.

«Ça vous dit du sexe à trois?»

Je fus surprise de son idée. Moi ça m'alléchais, mais pour Edward, j'en savais rien. J'étais sûr qu'il en serait contre.

«Tu veux dire, toi, moi et Bella?»

Il avait pris soin de nous pointer chacun.

«Ouais, tant dis quoi?»

«J'en sais rien!»

Je regardai Edward, ça ne voulait pas dire non. Je pourrais facilement le convaincre.

«Dit oui Edward!»

Il me regarda avec stupéfaction.

«T'es d'accord toi?»

«Oui, pourquoi pas. On est à la fac non. Et tout se fait à la fac, pas vrai?»

Edward avait l'air de réfléchir.

«Pas de sexe entre homme?»

«Ça dépend!» Lui répond Jacob.

«Je suis plus sûr là!»

Je soupirai.

«Edward dit oui, je vous aime tous les deux, je suis sûr que ce sera amusant.»

J'étais une vraie cochonne, dû moins, je voulais l'être, je voulais le sexe d'Edward et de Jacob en moi pratiquement en même temps.

Edward soupira.

«Ouais ce pourrait être amusant, pourquoi pas?»

Je sautai pratiquement au plafond.

«Quand?» Demandais-je.

«Ce soir! Chez moi!»

Jacob ne vivait pas au campus, il avait un petit appartement à lui seul. C'est ce que j'en déduisais.

«Tu loges pas au campus?» Lui demanda Edward.

«Non.»

J'avais raison. Alice revint avec nos horaires, surprise de voir Jacob.

«Salut, tu t'es réconcilié avec Bella?»

«Ouais, elle m'a pardonné.»

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

«Je dois y aller.»

«À plus!» Lui lançai-je.

Alice nous tendit nos horaires.

«On y va!»

Nous suivîmes Alice au cours.

La journée avait été longue, j'avais vraiment hâte d'essayer ça avec les deux mecs que j'aimais bien, ceux avec qui j'étais amoureuse, mais c'était avec Edward que je voulais le faire pour la première fois. À la sortie des cours, je tirai mon ami au loin, loin d'Alice.

«Tu sais, notre converse de tout à l'heure, ben on l'avait pas fini.»

«Tu veux dire que… tu…»

«Oui avec toi, seul. Je suis vierge Edward et je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse… qui me dépucelle»

Il me sourit et m'embrassa.

«Mais ce soir on va chez Jacob, je veux essayer ça.» Lui dis-je.

«D'accord. Tu sais, tu me rassure là, je voulais vraiment te faire l'amour seul, pas avec un autre mec. Mais comme tu me donne cette chance, je suis d'accord pour essayer avec Jacob… dû moins que toi tu essaie avec nous deux.»

Je lui tapai du bout de mon doigt son nez aquilin et je lui souris.

«Tu m'emmène où pour me rendre femme?»

«Euh… et ben… j'en sais rien.»

Je soupirai. À vrai dire, ni lui ni moi, ne connaissions cet endroit. Je pris donc la main d'Edward après avoir envoyer un texto à Alice de ne pas nous attendre. Je tirai Edward à la recherche d'un endroit confortable et plaisant. Je ne savais pas où je m'en allais quand je débouchai subitement dans une clairière ornée de haute fleur… juste derrière le parc de sport.

«Hum jolie! Tant dis quoi?»

Je lâchai la main d'Edward.

«Ouais, pas mal.»

Je lui montrai que je voulais faire ça ici en l'entrainant avec moi dans les fleurs, qui nous recouvraient entièrement. Il tomba à coté de moi, main dans la main, nous rîmes ensemble.

Edward se pencha au dessus de moi et il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

«Tu es magnifique!»

Je rougis instantanément.

«Toi aussi.»

Trouvais-je à dire comme réponse.

Il se mit à rire.

«Sérieusement, tu es vraiment jolie.»

«Merci… Edward? Je… je suis désolé pour ce matin. Oui je suis amoureuse de Jake, mais je le suis plus de toi. Je ne savais pas que toi tu étais amoureux de moi. Tu comprends il a fait les premiers pas avant toi…»

Il me coupa en me mettant un doigt sur la bouche.

«Bella arrête! T'en fais pas, tu m'as choisis non?»

Je lui souris, oui je l'avais choisi.

«Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu déteste Jake pour ce qu'on va faire ce soir avec lui.»

Il soupira.

«Arrête, je suis d'accord, ça va être amusant. J'en ai vraiment envie maintenant tu sais. Surtout après que tu m'as dit que c'est moi que tu voulais avant Jacob.»

Il se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement tout en me caressant le cou. Je frissonnai sous son contact. Il avait les mains douces et chaudes. Il passa ses lèvres sur mon visage, je pouvais sentir sa respiration chaude. Cela m'excitait… Il tassa mes cheveux pour pouvoir m'embrasser le cou jusqu'à ma clavicule. Il tassa ma bretelle pour m'embrasser l'épaule, j'étais hors de moi… il allait faire ça pendant combien de temps? J'étais déjà chaude à vouloir le recevoir.

Je ne pris pas de temps, je retirai mon chandail, lui faisant faire la même chose de son coté. Il était beau, plus que parfait. Il attrapa mes poignets pour poser mes mains sur son torse, je n'avais aucune expérience et il me guidait. Je me mis à le caresser nerveusement jusqu'à son pantalon. Il me caressait le ventre et dirigea sa main dans ma petite culotte et il me caressa mon pubis jusqu'à mes lèvres intime. Je me cambrai instantanément.

«Oh mon Dieu!»

Edward sourit, fier de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je détachai son pantalon, sachant que je devais surement y mettre ma main, je pris une chance. Je caressai son sexe jusqu'à testicules. Il réagit d'un gémissement. Je souris. J'abaissai sa peau et caressai le bout de son pénis de mon pouce. Je souris déjà à son envie de me pénétrer. Il m'embrassa à nouveau.

«Je veux te faire mienne Bella! Tu m'appartiens!»

«Va… je te suis, montre-moi!»

Il m'embrassa le front et se déplaça en s'assoyant sur le sol. Il ne sortit que son sexe de son pantalon. Il me tendait les bras, je m'y faufilai. Le serrant fort contre moi, je plaçai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me souleva pour abaisser le bas de mes vêtements tout en m'embrassant le cou. Chaque fois ça me rendait folle.

«Prêtes?»

«Quand tu veux! Je n'attends que ça!»

Il m'embrassa avidement tout en me plaçant sur son sexe, mais il ne me pénétra pas immédiatement, il se frotta à mon clitoris, lentement, je me sentais déjà trop humide.

«Edward… je t'en supplie… fais-moi tienne.»

Il me serra fort contre lui en guise de réponse et il entra en moi doucement, jusqu'à ce que je sente la déchirure, j'ai à peine grimacé, il attendit un instant avant de continuer. Son premier mouvement en moi se fit lentement et doux, nous fusionnons ensemble, ne faisant plus qu'un. C'était un moment à ne pas oublier. Il augmenta son va et viens en me tenant par les hanches, je l'aidai en bougeant le bassin, c'était encore plus excitant si je participais à l'élancement. Je me laissai tomber sur son épaule, il continua son mouvement plus rapidement. J'haletai de plaisir, il respirait fortement, susurrant mon prénom. Je me sentais partir sur un nuage, loin de cette Terre, loin de ce monde. Il me faisait sienne à sa façon. Je le sentais partir à son tour au moment où mes parois se resserrèrent autour de son pénis. Il jouit en moi tout en m'embrassant pour étouffer nos cris de jouissances.

Il arrêta le mouvement et colla son front au mien.

«Oh Bella… merci de m'avoir laissé cette chance.»

Je lui souris.

«Tu as conquis mon cœur… je t'ai choisis.»

Il M'aida à me relever, J'enfilai mon pantalon et ma camisole, il fit de même.

«Mais ce soir Edward, ce n'est qu'une expérience que je veux essayer, une façon d'inaugurer notre entré à la fac.»

Il sourit, puis rit.

«Trop marrant!»

«C'est toi que je veux et non Jacob, mais ce soir c'est vous deux que je veux.»

Il me prit la main sans répondre et me ramena au campus.

Alice attendait sur son lit quand j'entrai dans la chambre.

«Bella! T'étais où, ça deux heures que tu m'as envoyé ton texto!»

«Je suis désolé.»

Je sautai comme une folle vers elle en souriant de toutes mes dents.

«Ton frère Alice… il m'a rendu femme!»

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

«Tu as couché avec lui? C'est Edward que tu as choisis?»

«Oui, il a conquis mon cœur de la bonne façon. Il est si doux Alice.»

Elle me sourit.

«Et Jacob, tu vas lui dire quoi?»

«Il est au courant, il sait que j'ai choisis Edward. Jake est très sympas tu sais.»

Elle me sourit. Je n'étais pas pour lui dire que j'allais faire ça avec les deux mecs les plus beaux du campus.

«Euh… Alice? Ce soir je sors avec Edward, alors tu t'arrange pour t'occuper seule.»

«Ouais comme tu voudras, je ferai une séance webcam avec Jasper.»

«Épargne-moi les détails ok. Mon frère avec ma meilleure amie, je veux pas savoir de ce que tu fais avec lui.»

Elle rit carrément.

»Bon je te laisse, je vais aller manger un truc et je vais rejoindre Edward.»

«D'ac, à plus Bel's»

Je la saluai de la main et quittai la chambre. J'allai manger un morceau au resto et me rendis en compagnie d'Edward chez Jacob. Il répondit d'un large sourire.

«Comme ça vous êtes vraiment partants?»

«Oui, on va bien s'amuser je crois. Tu as déjà fais ça?»

«Nan.»

Je souris.

«Alors on est tous débutant là dedans.»

Edward soupira de soulagement, ça l'avait rassuré que nous étions tous au même niveau.

«Un film ça vous dit?»

Edward et moi on se regarda.

«Ouais, pourquoi pas!» Lui dit Edward.

Jacob sourit et nous montra le salon et on s'assit sur le sofa trois places. Moi entre les deux mecs. Jacob nous avait mis _La matrice_, mais je sentais que nous n'allions pas vraiment le regarder. Edward posa son bras autour de mon épaule et m'embrassa dans le cou. Jacob s'installa un peu trop collé vers moi, mais bon. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Le film débuta, nous regardons l'écran un instant. Mais quelque chose me tracassait.

«Jacob, tout ça n'est que pour s'amuser? Je veux vraiment que tu comprenne que moi et Edward sommes ensemble.»

«T'inquiètes pas Bella, c'est juste un truc que je veux juste essayer et je suis sur que toi aussi.»

Je lui souris.

«Oui j'en ai envie.»

Edward m'embrassait toujours le cou et je compris que Jacob faisait de même de l'autre coté. Nom de Dieu! Les frissons que ça me donnait, deux mecs! Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser. Tout en même temps ils firent les mêmes mouvements, m'embrassant les oreilles et le cou et pour en finir avec les épaules. Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient de mèches. Edward avait surement vu Jacob cet après midi. Je frissonnais de plus en plus, c'était plus qu'excitant. Edward m'embrassa sur la bouche avidement et quand il me lâcha, Jacob prit la relève, plus férocement. Ils alternèrent ainsi encore un moment. Je jouai le jeu en empoignant leur chevelure chacun leur tour. J'adorais ça, c'était super! Deux hommes rien que pour moi!

Deux mains se baladaient sous ma camisole, la sensation de leurs chaleurs différentes m'excitait. Ils m'empoignèrent chacun un sein et ils le malaxèrent. Je cambrai mon ventre et mon sexe vers l'avant, leur tirant les cheveux à tous les deux. Ils me touchaient en même temps, double frissons à mon corps. Je plongeai mes mains dans chacun de leur pantalon et je caressai leurs testicules et la longueur de leurs pénis. Une expérience digne de ce nom. Ils me lâchèrent la bouche, je lâchai leurs sexes. Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent… flambant nus. Jacob me retira ma camisole, tout en même temps Edward m'ôta le bas de mes vêtements. Je leurs souris.

«Je vais bien m'amuser.»

«Nous aussi!» Dirent-ils en cœur.

Edward avait l'air d'apprécié autant que Jacob, si non plus. Le son du film m'importait peu, tout ce que je voulais, c'était Edward et Jacob me caressant en même temps. Leurs deux mains caressaient mon corps tout entier, je me sentais brûlante d'excitation. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux apprécier la chose. Je sentis quatre doigts entrer en moi, de températures différentes, sans savoir lesquels appartenaient à qui. Je me cambrai encore plus, mouillée d'avance. Ils firent des vas et viens, excitation accompli de ma part. Leurs bouches parsemaient mon corps, mon ventre et mes hanches de chaque coté. On me baisait à deux! On retira des doigts, deux. L'un des mecs avait abandonné pour me lécher le clitoris. Je ne pouvais dire de qui c'était et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Mais il savait s'y faire. Je gémis doucement, l'autre continuait son va et vient de ses doigts en moi. Après un moment ils me lâchèrent le sexe. J'ouvris les yeux quand l'un deux me retourna et me fit pencher vers le sofa.

«Oh mon Dieu!»

On entra réellement en moi… Edward je crois, ses mains blanches me caressaient les seins tout en s'élançant dans mon vagin. Je regardais vers le sol quand j'y vis Jacob se pencher et me laper le sexe pendant qu'Edward me pénétrait… c'était trop intense!

«Nom d'un chien!»

Je ne voulais pas venir, je ne voulais pas jouir maintenant, Je voulais Jacob aussi en moi. On exauça ma demande sans que je le demande. Edward se retira doucement pour prendre la place de Jacob et vice versa. Jacob entra en moi un peu plus férocement qu'Edward et s'élança plus rapidement aussi. Tandis qu'Edward me lapait lentement. Je préférais la langue de Jacob pour ce domaine, mais le sexe d'Edward était le meilleur pour me pénétrer. Je sursautai quand Jake entra un doigt dans mon rectum tout en s'élançant en moi. Je me cambrai d'avantage, maintenant j'en pouvais plus, mais je voulais qu'Edward jouisse en moi.

«Je vais venir les mecs!»

Jacob se retira et Edward entra en moi encore une fois. Jacob s'assit sur le sofa, j'avais une parfaite vision de lui, il s'activa de sa main devant moi, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Je jouis instantanément, m'agrippant au sofa. Edward souffla rapidement et jouis à son tour. Il se retira, je me déplaçai pour m'assoir au sol et je pris le pénis de Jacob dans ma main et je fis un va et vient rapide jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule sur ma main. Il respira fortement. Je me relevai et essuyai ma main d'un mouchoir. Je m'assis entre eux deux.

«C'était trop parfait!»

Edward m'embrassa dans le creux de mon cou, Jacob me prit la main et l'embrassa.

«Je suis content que t'aie aimé.»

«Aimé… Jake? C'était plus que ça! J'ai adoré! Vous êtes tous les deux de bons amants, mais Edward restera le seul après cette expérience.»

Jacob me sourit. Edward m'embrassa la tempe. Le film n'était pas fini, mais il était à sa fin. Jacob le recommença pour que l'on puisse le regarder pleinement. J'adorais la fac, j'étais heureuse d'être à nouveau avec Jacob, mais Je l'étais encore plus après qu'Edward soit devenu plus qu'un ami. Au fond de moi je serais prête à recommencer cette expérience un autre jour.

* * *

**Merci de me laisser un commentaire.**

**Possibilité d'une suite? J'en sais rien.  
**


End file.
